


Back in action

by RaspberryNCTea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Aromantic Asexual Felix, Asexual Character, Assassins & Hitmen, Babies, Bank Robbery, Bisexual Male Character, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Crimes & Criminals, Depression, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: Bang Chan ad been living with his aunt and uncle for five months now and his presence had put an enormous dent in their financial situation.His aunt was pregnant and his uncle was out of work. Neither of them had money and were struggling immensely.Chan was going to get the money. It was time to get the gang back together.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Carl's Cavern

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it on an a whim with a sleep deprived brain at one in the morning while listening to rich Brian so cut me some slack.

Chan had been staying with his aunt, uncle, and two cousins for about five months now and his presence had put an enormous dent in their financial situation.

He had alot of mental problems that needed constant treatment and lots of meds, his aunt and uncle couldn't get him insurance so they had to pay out of pocket.

His aunt was pregnant and his uncle was out of work. Neither of them had money and were struggling immensely, it was only right he paid them back after everything they've done for him. Especially after they took him in after his parents died.

Chan was going to get the money. It was time to get the gang back together.

—

Chan spent the entire night making calls upon calls, until he was finally able to get ahold of his best friend his partner in crime and high crush of six years. 

"Cb97? this you?" The man on the phone asked. 

"Yes, this is cb97, Kim. " Chan answered smiling to himself. He hadn't spoken to Woojin since his parents were murdered. 

"What are you calling for?" 

"I need to get the gang back together one more time and I need your help." He said lowering his voice so his aunt couldn't hear. 

"For what? I thought you were done with that life? After you know what." 

"I was. But my aunt and uncle need money. They've spent a ton of money on me and they're practically broke. I need to get them money. I am begging for your help. " 

"Chan. You don't have to beg, you know the gang is always going to help you, give me fifteen minutes and I'll call you back okay? Not from this number though. Goodbye" Woojin said and then hung up. 

Fifteen minutes passed and then Chan got a call from an unknown number, "Hello?" 

"It's Woojin. I got all of the others on board, we're meeting at Carl's Cavern tommorow at one p.m. tell your aunt and uncle you're going to the library. Make sure no one follows you, don't bring you phone, laptop, or any other device. I'll see you tomorrow Chan." Woojin said in a low voice. 

"Goodbye" 

— 

Chan woke up the next morning head spinning with fear. He hadn't been this anxious or paranoid since he got the threat about his parents. 

He stumbled into the kitchen, his eyes wide and frantic. He couldn't find any of his family which was making everything a hundred times worse. 

"Aunt Gabbie!? Uncle Alastair!? Kristen!? Elliot?" Chris called out into the seemingly empty house. His breathing was quickening by the second. 

Both of his cousins came rushing out of their bedrooms immediately at Chan's side, "Channie, it's ok. Calm down, remember your breathing exercises. We can't help you until you breathe." Elliot said hugging Chan close to himself. 

Kristen took his and and held it tight as he steadied his breathing. "Better?" Kristen asked once his breathing regulated. Her voice was calm and soothing.

Chan nodded and tightened his grip on her hand and hugged Elliot tighter, "I thought something happened to you guys." He mumbled. 

"No hunny, we're okay. We were doing homework. Mom and dad went out for groceries." Kristen said hugging her brother and Chan. 

"How about some breakfast? That sound good?" Elliot asked. Chan nodded and reluctantly let go of them both. 

Kristen took him to sit down and keep him distracted while Elliot cooked. 

Because of his paranoia he had to take medication to calm it and keep it under control. But he refused to take it because he was paranoid, so his family had to crush up the pills and either put it in his drink or his food. 

They had to do the same thing with his antidepressants. 

Elliot set a plate of eggs and toast in front of Chan and another in front of Kristen. 

"Alright kiddos, I'm going to head to work. Chris, will you walk Kristen down to the ice arena for skate practice?" He asked as he quickly washed the dishes. 

"Yeah of course. " 

— 

Noon came quickly and right as he was about to head out his aunt and uncle came home, "oh! Chris hunny. Were you about to go out?" His aunt Gabbie asked. 

"Uh yeah, I was going to the library. " He said smiling awkwardly. 

"Oh okay, be careful okay? Love you, be back before dinner." She said and kissed him on the cheek. 

He walked out of the apartment and started walking to Carl's Cavern. 

He reached the building ten minutes early so he ad some time to relax. Except this wasn't exactly the place to relax, it was loud and full of drunk weirdo's. 

Woojin arrived early as well, he scanned the room before he spotted Chan all the way in the back. 

"Hey Chan." He smiled and sat across from him. 

"Hey Woojin." 

"How are you doing? How you holding up?" He asked placing his hand on top of Chan's. 

"Ok. It's been hard. My aunt and uncle are nice they just aren't the same. My cousins are okay, they hate having to help me though. They're angry at me for intruding and they hate having to deal with my shit. I feel bad being there, I ruined their lives. That's why I need your help."

Woojin nodded in acknowledgement, "I think I have a plan." He said and then turned his head right as the others arrived. 

From the looks of it Chan had missed a lot since he was gone. Changbin had what appeared to be an engagement ring on his finger. Minho and Jisung were kissing each other on the cheek and lips as the walked hand in hand. 

Jisung also had braces now, cute. Felix got an eyebrow and nose piercing, he also got a tattoo. Jeongin and Seungmin were friends again from the looks of it. 

"Wow, I missed a lot didn't I?" Chan asked beaming at the other boys. 

"You really did." Minho replied. 

"It's so good to see you again mate. How have you been? How's living with your aunt and uncle?" Felix asked hugging his friend. 

"I'm alright when I have my meds but not so much when I don't. It's hard, living with them, especially after what I did, my uncle is my mom's brother he doesn't even speak to me, it's okay though." He answered. He wrapped his arm around Felix's shoulder and squeezed gently. 

"I'm sorry mate." 

"Anyways. What's the plan Woojin?" Changbin asked sitting on the other side of Chan. 

"There's this bank downtown. Not very good security, systems are probably very easy to get hack. Pretty rare to have more than two tellers at the front so it'll be easy to distract them and get to the vault. " 

Chan smiled, he missed that dork. 

"Hyunjin, Jisung. You'll start a fight because Hyunjin skipped in line, throw a couple punches, push each other a round, enough to distract the tellers and buy us enough time to get get in and get out." 

"Changbin, you're in charge of hacking the systems and getting us in and out safely. Jeongin, Seungmin, you have to make sure they don't call the cops. Minho you'll be our get away driver." 

"Me and Chan will have to sneak in through the back. The back has a security lock on it, it's opened using a card so Changbin will have to hack it. Then we'll have to find the vault and find an alternate route out. We'll have at least a three minute window to get everything we need and get out before they call the cops. " 

"This is risky since we haven't done it in a while. But remember, if the cops are called before that take off outside and we all run in different directions until we know for sure it's safe to go to Minho?" 

"Does everyone understand their positions and the plan?" He said calmly and clearly. His voice was quiet enough to were only the nine of them could hear it. Carl's Cavern however was a safe place for all criminals, it was still wise to be careful. 

They all answered with yes in understanding, Woojin sat back a small smile playing at his lips. "Good." He said. 

"Meet us at the house at eight p.m. tomorrow, Chan. It was good to see you again." Woojin said and stood up. 

"You too. It was nice talking to you guys again. Can't wait to be back in action." He said. There was a sparkle of mischief in his eyes, he always got like that when they got a new gig. 

It was true though, he hadn't been in action in a very long time, it was going to be good to be back. Who knows, maybe he'll stay.


	2. We're having some technical difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code names: 
> 
> Woojin = Kim  
> Chan = cb97  
> Minho = Reknow  
> Changbin = SpearB  
> Hyunjin = Hwan  
> Jisung = Han  
> Felix = Yong  
> Seungmin = Song  
> Jeongin = I.N

Chan went home an hour after he met up with his gang. When he arrived his aunt immediately knew something was up. 

"Chan? Where were you?" She asks setting down the hat she was knitting. 

"The library." He answered, his voice was shaking with pre robbery excitement. 

"Christopher Bang. Don't lie to me young man, I've been in your life since you were four years old, I know when your lying, tell me the truth." She said standing up to hug him. 

"Honey, you can tell me anything. Your therapist says it's best to talk things out that leave them bottled up. I want you to talk to me okay?"

"Auntie, I am talking to you. Nothing is wrong okay? I'm fine, in fact I've never been more fine, trust me auntie. I promise I'll talk to you if something is wrong okay? But for now please just focus on the baby." He said hugging her back. 

Lying came so naturally to him, he'd made a whole life out of lying, that's what he did for six years. He lied to his parents, grandparents, his boss, his girlfriend (his now ex), his aunt and uncle, his friends from school. Everyone in his life. Lying is practically all he knew how to do.

He felt kind of bad for lying to his aunt but it would keep her safe, and himself. 

"Okay honey. Just please be safe. I love you sweetie." She said and kissed his cheek. She sat back down and started knitting again, humming a soft tune. 

His mother used to sing that same song to him when he had panic attacks, it was the only thing that helped him calm down. 

He smiled softly at the memory of his mother, he missed his mom, he wished she were still here. He would never forgive himself for what happened to her. 

He headed down to his half bedroom and started searching through the unpacked boxes looking for his mask and clothes. 

He pulled a mask from the bottom of a box, an intricately designed 9 covered a majority of the mask and the rest was a shiny Raven black. 

He smiled at the memory. 

He had just formed his gang and his friend of three years was taking requests for their masks. Chan had requested the have a big nine on it and that it was Raven black. 

His members have asked what the nine meant and he answered that it symbolized the nine of them. They all groaned and called him cheesey, but they all later confessed they thought it was cute.

It was going to be great to be back, he was going to have fun tomorrow. 

—

Chan silently moved through the house checking to make sure everyone was asleep. Once he was sure they were he headed back to the his room and climbed out the window. 

He ran as fast and quiet as he could. He had a terrible feeling that someone was following him so he decided to take the longest possible way he could think of to get to the house. 

Once he reached the house his hands were shaking his heart was racing, he could barely manage to knock on the door, his bangs were sticking to his forehead with sweat

As soon as the door was open he collapsed into his friends arms, he clung onto them for dear life. 

"Chan hyung it's okay calm down. You'll be okay." Changbin said as they combed their fingers through his hair. 

Chan buried his face in Changbin's shoulder holding on to them as tight as he could. 

Woojin rushed over to them and pulled Chan from Changbin's arms and hugged Chan close to him, "Hey, Chan talk to me. Calm down and talk to me." He said combings his fingers through his hair. 

"W-Woojin, I thought someone w-was following me." He sobbed into Woojin's chest. His entire body was shaking, he felt dizzy. 

"I t-thought I w-was going to die." He cried. He weekly gripped Woojin's leather jacket. He could barely feel his hands. 

"But you didn't. You're okay. No one was following you, Chan. No one is going to hurt you. " Woojin said to where only Chan could hear. 

Woojin said calming things to Chan until his breathing normalized and he stopped shaking. "Better?" Woojin asked. 

Chan nodded and pulled away from Woojin, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that." He mumbled as he wipped away his tears. 

"It's no problem, Chan. I just need to know you won't break down while we're on the mission." Woojin said. 

"I won't, I promise. I just have to take my meds, just give me a bit to take it. " He said. He pulled his bag off his back and rummaged through it looking for his pills. 

He stared at the pills in his hand, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make himself swallow them. 

"You can't do it can you?" Jisung asked from beside Chan. He shook his head ashamed. 

Jisung took the pills and returned a moment later with a cup of water. Chan quickly downed the cup of water, making a disgusted face.

"Okay, everyone. We have ten minutes to get ready and get out of here. Go." Woojin said. He grabbed Chan's hand and led him down a hall to the back room. 

"Take your gun and whatever else you use." Woojin said as he grabbed his own supplies. He grabbed out his same stupid pistol he always used. He shoved a knife in his boot and patted his leg to make sure his knife was still there. 

Chan grabbed his gun, after all this time they still kept it, it looked freshly cleaned as well. He put it in the back of his his pants and covered it with his shirt and coat and then put two knives on the inside of his coat. 

He grabbed a wrist strap and secured a knife there as well. He pulled on some gloves as well. 

He looked up to see Woojin smiling at him, "What?", He asked. He was smiling as well. 

"You look happy. Glad to be back?" He asked and continued getting supplies. 

"I am. I've missed it. " He said. 

"We've missed you. It's not the same without you here. You were always the brains behind the operation, you would always correct us when we had faults in the plan. D you know how many times we've almost been caught since you've been gone?" Woojin asked chuckling.

"I do actually. It's all over the news and the internet. You guys were starting to worry me. Any time my uncle or aunt would see anything about you guys they'd shut off the TV and force us to have some kind of weird family game night or something like that." Chan laughed. 

"Wow, that bad?" 

The both laughed together, smiling at each other. Woojin coughed and broke the moment and looked away. 

"I'm glad to have you back." He said and lightly punched Chan's shoulder. 

Chan nodded and made sure all of his stuff was in place. "Um.. The others are probably waiting for us, we should um go." Chan said and headed out of the room. 

"Wow, loo who it is! It's about time! Done playing kissey face?" Minho asked cocking his head to the side. 

"Shut up, we weren't 'playing kissey face'" Chan said with air quotations. He rolled his eyes and shoved Minho off his pearch on the couch. 

Minho let out an awkward scream and the room erupted into laughs. Jisung pulled him up almost collapsing in a fit of laughs in the process. 

"Jisung, I swear to God if you don't stop laughing at me I will shove your teeth through your lip." Minho threatened. 

Jisung gasped dramatically and covered his mouth, "you wouldn't dare!" He screeched. 

"Oh I would " 

"Well, that just means you don't get to kiss me until my lip heals. And that takes forever, doesn't it?" Jisung said with a smirk. 

Minho glared at him and grabbed him by the belt loop and pulled him close and kissed him. 

"Chop chop guys, let's get moving." Woojin said with a role of his eyes.

Minho rolled his eyes and sassily walked out of the building, Jisung trailing after him. 

"He has the boy wrapped so tightly around his finger." Woojin said with a sigh. 

— 

Within the hour they were at the bank. 

Jisung walked into the bank Hyunjin going in soon after. Woojin and Chan ran to the back waiting for Changbin to give them the go ahead. 

They could hear the beginning of the fight, they both knew not to get to heated until the signal was given so it was just minor bickering. 

"Kim.. we may have a problem." Changbin said over the com. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"They updat... the system. This is top..... technology, this may take... than we expected." Changbin said, his voice was cutting out. 

"Spear.B, you're cutting out. Check your connection. Figure out what you have to do and make it fast." Woojin growled. 

"Hey. What's .... so long? You're ....posed to ... out already." Minho asked over the com, his voice was tired and annoyed. 

"We're having some technical difficulties. They updated the systems, Changbin might not be able to hack it. Reknow, you're cutting out." Woojin said, his voice becoming frantic. 

"Guys, what .... fuck .... Goi... on? Shouldn't .... be back already?" Felix asked. 

"All of you listen up. You're all cutting out. Changbin can't hack the system, get ready to go. We are going to have to run." Woojin said, his voice stern. 

The line cut off. Sirens could be heard in the distance. 

Chan's eyes widened. He pulled on Woojin's jacket trying to alert him. "Woojin." 

Woojin ignored him as he tried to get through to the others. "Woojin!" 

"Listen to me! The cops are coming! We have to go." He said. 

Woojin's eyes widened. He grabbed Chan's hand and started running. He slammed his fist against the glass door of the bank alerting Jisung and Hyunjin to leave. 

"CB! Break off to the right! I'll meet you at the place! Don't get caught!" Woojin said letting go of his hand. He kept running straight as Chan went left. 

As Chan was running the sirens grew closer and closer, he could see the lights now. He got a sudden rush of adrenaline and started running faster and swerved between buildings and into alleyways. 

Suddenly the com came back on line and his ear was full of frantic yelling and terrified screams. 

Through all of the screaming he could make out Changbin screaming about their computer being hacked. 

Jisung was screaming about being chased down by the police and that he couldn't shake them. 

"Everyone calm down!" Chan scream silencing them all. 

"SpearB, get ride of the computer and get out of the house, get to the back up place or Carl's Cavern. Do you copy?" He asked. He dove behind a bunch of trash cans to hide. 

"I copy, I'm on it." Changbin answered. 

"Han, try to stay calm understand? You can shake them you always can. Where are you?" He asked

"I'm on Main street." 

"There should be an alley three lefts down, once you get there go down the alley and then go right." 

"What now!?" Jisung scream. Chan could tell he was out of breath. 

"Keep going straight until you see a fence, jump that and then go left." 

The line was silent, Chan waited his nerves going crazy as he waited for a response. "CB!! I lost them! Thank you!" 

"It's not over yet boys." Woojin said over the line. 

"We still have to get to Reknow. Everyone start making your way to him." 

— 

It took Chan twenty minutes trying to get get to Minho before he gave up, "Guys, I can't get to you." He rushed out 

"There is no way, the area I'm in is surrounded by cops, you have to leave without me, I'll figure something out, I promise. Just get out of here." He said peeking out of the alley. 

"CB, we aren't leaving without you." Woojin said sternly. 

"Kim! Listen to me! Leave now, there is no way for me to get to you right now, I am ordering you to leave, do you copy?" He demanded. 

"CB- 

"Do you copy!" He said louder this time. 

"I copy." 

"Good. Now get the hell out of here and get to SpearB as soon as possible." Chan said.

The line was silent the rest of the night. He searched frantically for a way out. 

He searched for what felt like forever until he finally found a way. He found a very risky way out of there. Unfortunately he had to go out into the open, it was okay, he just had to stay close to the the buildings and not make any sounds. 

He carefully moved from his place in the alley and slowly started walking down the sidewalk trying to get keep in the shadows. His heart was racing with fear. 

"Hey! Young man! " A man called from behind him. Chan froze, his whole body felt like it stopped working. 

He stood still as possible unfortunately the man called to him again. He turned towards the man who just happened to be a police officer, "Young man have you seen any of these men?" He asked holding up a picture with his gang on it. 

"No. I'm sorry, I'll report to you if I do. Have a nice night officer." He said and quickly turned around and walked away. 

Soon enough he was out of range if the police and was running to the back up house. 

He pulled the key to the house out of his wallet and opened the door. Before he could react he was pulled into Woojin's arms and was being kissed. 

His eyes widened with surprise but kissed back anyways. Woojin broke away fro him and hugged him close, "are you alright?" He asked. Chan nodded against him, smiling stupidly. 

"How are the others?"

"They're fine. Changbin is a little shaken up but Hyunjin is calming him. Jisung's lip was punctured by his teeth that was a pain in the ass to deal with but other than that, were fine." Woojin answered. He pulled away from Chan and then placed a light kiss against his lips. 

"Stay here tonight." He said continuing to place kisses o Chan's face. 

"Only if you promise me more kisses." He said smiling up at Woojin. Woojin smiled back and kissed him again, this time more feverish. 

He picked Chan up and brought him to his room, locking the door behind him. He gently laid Chan on the bed, kissing him once again. 

He ran his hand up Chan's thigh. Chan responded with a small whine. Woojin smirked against Chan's smile and snaked his hand between Chan's thighs rubbing his hand against his crotch. 

Chan moaned and bucked his hips. Woojin kissed down his neck bitting and sucking as he went. Chan bit his lip in pure pleasure. 

It was all just a bit overwhelming but it felt so amazing. Chan had been waiting for this moment for so long, it was like a dream now that it was here.

The both started stripping and making sure all of their weapons were a safe distance away. The only remaining clothing were Woojin's boxers and Chan's pants.

Woojin kissed down his chest mainly focusing on the scars on Chan's chest. They we're quite old scars but we're still very visible. He had the operation about two years ago almost three. 

He mouthed against Chan's jeans and started rubbing at it again. It felt so good. 

He suppressed a moan and instead called for Woojin, "W-Woojin." He managed out before he gasped. Woojin pressed his dick against Chan's crotch. He could feel how hard Woojin had gotten.

Woojin leaned down and kissed him again. Chan wrapped his arms around Woojin's neck and flipped them over, he sat on Woojin's lap and looked down at him through his eyelashes. 

Woojin bit his lip and grabbed Chan's hips. Chan smacked his hands away and placed his own hands on Woojin's chest. He leaned down and kissed along Woojin's jaw. 

He rocked against Woojin to get a reaction out of him which he did, Woojin growled softly and grabbed his hips again. 

"Little shit."he mumbled. Chan smiled and stuck his tongue out. 

"You better keep that tongue in you mouth." Woojin warned, glaring. 

"Or what? What are you going to do to me, Woojin?" Chan asked. He bounced slightly against Woojin and stuck his tongue out again. 

Woojin lifted his up and slammed him back down, making Chan gasp. "That's what I'll do." He growled. 

"Maybe I want you too." Chan smiled. 

He grabbed one of Woojin's hands and shoved it down his pants. Woojin got the memo and started rubbing his finger against him. 

Chan moaned and shoved Woojin's hand further down.  
Woojin teased Chan's whole, just barely pressing into it. Chan let out a high pitched whine and pouted his lips. 

Woojin gave in and pressed his finger all the way in, how could he say no to that face? 

He pulled his finger out and undid Chan's pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. 

Woojin flipped them over again and pinned Chan's hands above his hand and spread his legs wide. He rubbed his finger against Chan's clit, eliciting a loud whine from him. He pressed one finger in him slowly thrusting it in and out of him, he proceeded to add a second and a third finger when he deemed Chan ready. He spread his fingers wide stretching Chan open. He thrusted his fingers in and out a few times but stopped when he heard a pained grunt from Chan "What's wrong?" Woojin asked removing his fingers. He wiped them off on the bed and then laid next t Chan and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry. I've never done this before, no one's ever seen me like this, Woojin." He said quietly, he sounded scared. "Hey, I'm not judging you. It's okay to be scared, we don't have to go any further than this, we can take it slow." He gently rubbed Chan's back as he spoke to the younger. "Woojin, it just doesn't feel right. Don't get me wrong, everything you're doing is great but I just don't feel right, I'm a guy Woojin, I'm not soupposed to have this." Chan whimpered, he looked up at Woojin his eyes full of tears. "Chan, you're every bit of a man, you're not different from me or any of the others, okay? What you have down there doesn't matter." Woojin said and kissed his forehead. Chan was quiet for a while before let out a soft "okay", he nodded and kissed Woojin, "I'm okay, we can continue if you want." Another kiss t Woojin's lips, he couldn't get enough of them. "Do you want to?" Woojin asked kissing Chan now. "I need you to use words, Channie." He said grabbing Chan's chin forcing the younger to look at him. "Yes." Woojin smiled, "Good boy." And kissed him deeply. "I like when you call me that."Chan said between kisses. He had found he was back ontop of Woojin, he quite enjoyed being on Woojin. "Good boy?" Woojin asked. Chan nodded dorkily. "Good. Cause you're my good boy. You're a very good boy." Woojin said with a smirk. "Does it take you feel anything when I call you that?" "Yeah, it makes me horny, it makes me wet." Chan said, he grabbed Woojin's hand and placed it between his legs. Woojin gently touched him, careful not to make him uncomfortable again. He was wet, very very wet. "You didn't lie when you said it made you wet." Woojin laughed. He pulled Chan down so his ear was next t his mouth, "What a good boy you are for me. Do you like being a good boy?" Woojin asked. "Mhm, I love being a good boy." Chan giggled. "You wanna go further? " Woojin asked rubbing Chan's hips. "Yeah. I do." Woojin flipped them back over. He spread Chan's legs open and kissed his inner thigh and hid pelvis. He sat up and pulled his boxers off. He pressed the head against Chan's hole, teasing him. He rubbed the head up and down electing whines from Chan. Finally he slowly pushed in until he bottomed out. He leaned down to kiss Chan deeply. Chan wrapped his arms and legs around Woojin, and clenched around him, "You feel so good inside me.". Chan whined. Woojin pulled out almost all the way and thrusted back in, Chan cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Good boy." He complimented. He thrusted in and out repeatedly, moans and skin slapping filled the room, it was undeniable what they were doing in there. "Woojin, you feel so fucking good, I'm so close." He said between gritted teeth. He quickly rubbed his clit, chasing his orgasm. "Me too baby. Fuck you feel so good." He growled picking up his pace. He rammed into Chan, his orgasm so close. And the suddenly a knock came from the door. They both halted movement waiting for a sound to come from the door, the person knocked again this time more insistent. "Open up." An unfamiliar voice said. Woojin pulled out of Chan and got off the bed. He pulled his jeans on and went to answer the door. Chan lazily pulled the blanket over his lower half, barely covering it. "What do you want? Why are you in my house?" Woojin asked the man. Chan still couldn't see who it was in the doorway. "We're looking for Christopher Bang, he's been gone all night, he's mentally unstable and a danger to society, we need to find him. Can we come in your room?" The man asked. Suddenly Cha recognized the voice, it was that stupid officer who monitored his life for two months. Chan quietly got out of bed and pulled his pants on, he quietly went to the bathroom connected to Woojin's room and waited silently. "No, if you couldn't tell I was in the middle of something. I'd really appreciate it if you got the fuck out of my house. How did you even get in? None of my roommates are home." Woojin questioned, the ma didn't answer. "You let yourself in? Look buddy, you better get the fuck out of my house before I either call the police or beat the ever loving shit out of you." He growled. Chan could picture his face, he was scared just thinking about it. He heard the man walk away and the sound of the front door locking. Woojin cane back in and slammed his door shut, to say he was pissed was an understatement. Chan emerged from the bathroom and sat next to Woojin on the bed. "What's on your mind?" "He broke into our house. Was looking for you, he could have found out stuff, Chan. We're in trouble." Woojin said with a frustrated sigh. "We'll be okay, nothing will happen. "Chan kissing Woojin's shoulder. "I'm sorry Chan, I wish we could've finished." He said with an apologetic smile. He kissed Chan softly. "Me too. There's always next time, right?" He asked, he sounded unsure. "Yeah, next time." Woojin smiled and kissed his forehead. "Wanna go to bed?" Chan nodded and pulled his jeans back off and aid down waiting for Woojin. Woojin hugged Chan close to his chest, his face buried in his hair. Chan was thankful Woojin couldn't see his face in this position. He was blushing like crazy and had a dumb smile on his face. It felt good to finally be this intimate with Woojin, now that he was here he didn't want to stop.

—

He woke up the next morning the feeling of impending doom not present for once. He sat up sparks of pain shot through his back and he instantly regretted sitting up. 

His stomach twisted a little when he realized Woojin wasn't beside him. He quickly got his pants on ignoring the pain in his back and crotch, he bolted out of the room searching for Woojin. 

He found Woojin in the kitchen making pancakes, he let out a sigh of relief. He ran and hand through his hair and leaned against the counter. 

"Good morning, what's got you so worked up?" He asked focusing on flipping the pancakes. 

"Morning. Nothing, just thought you left." He hopped on to the counter and stole one of the pancakes. 

"No, I was going to surprise you with some pancakes before you left but you caught me. Take as many as you can before the boys wake up." He laughed. He sat down his spatula and positioned himself between Chan's legs. 

"How'd you sleep?" He asked. He placed his hands on the sides of Chan's thighs and leaned in awfully close. 

"Better than I have in three months." Chan answered with a smile. 

"Good, I'm glad." He leaned in closer and kissed Chan gently. He kissed him again, smiling still. 

Chan hugged him and kissed the side of his head. He turned his own head to whisper in Woojin's ear, "Your pancakes are burning." He whispered trying not to laugh.

Woojin pulled away and turned to his pancakes that were indeed burning, "you could've told me sooner." Woojin pouted, his cheeks dusted pink. 

"How would I have know!? You were kissing me." He laughed.

"Well you distracted me! You looked hot sitting there with your legs open and half naked." Woojin complained. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Not my fault. You're soupposed to be a responsible cook, bad Woojin." Chan scolded, he still had a smile plastered to his face. 

"It's about damn time." Minho said from the doorway, he had his hands on his hips standing like the sassy bitch he was. 

"What might you be talking about Minho?" Woojin asked mocking Minho's stance. 

"You two fucked." 

Chan's eyes widened and choked on his pancake. "What the hell Minho!?" He said between coughs. 

"He not wwong." Jisung said. It was very hard to understand him, he had what appeared to be bloody tissues in his mouth. 

"What happened to you?"

"He fell on his face his lip was impaled by his insanely sharp teeth, they stopped bleeding last night, but a certain someone reopened the cuts and now they won't stop bleeding." Changbin said emerging from their room. 

Jisung shrugged and started pulling the tissue out, there was a lot more tissue in his mouth than Chan thought. 

"What time are you leaving Hyung?" Jisung asked tilting his head back so the blood didn't get everywhere. 

"Soon. I should've left last night. My aunt and uncle are looking for me." He answered finishing off the last of his pancake. 

"That sucks. We're going to miss you Hyung." Felix said as he ran down from upstairs. He threw himself into Chan hugging him so tight he could barely breathe. 

"I'll miss you too Felix." He said combing his fingers through Felix's hair. 

"Do you have to leave?" Jeongin asked from the living room.

"Yeah, I do. I'll see you guys again soon, I promise." 

Chan let go of Felix and hopped off the counter leaving to Woojin's room to get dressed and grab his bag. "I'll be back soon, I love you guys." He walked over to Woojin and hugged him and kissed his cheek. 

He let go and quickly made his way to the front door. He stepped out side and locked the door behind himself. He exhaled deeply and started his walk home. 

— 

The had all settled down in the living room, the atmosphere so much more sad now that Chan had left. 

Felix was curled up with Changbin looking like he was about to cry, Chan was like a brother to him. His family had died the year he was recruited by Chan, he was all Felix had. 

The all looked so sad, they all missed him so much. 

They heard a knock from the door, all of their eyes got wide at the sound, it was rare that they ever got a visitor. 

Woojin pressed a finger to his lips and got up as quietly as he could and went to look out the peep hole. He smiled when he saw who it was. He opened the door smile big on his face. 

"I changed my mind, I'm staying with you guys." Chan said from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a certain parts I this chapter that smushed int one long fricken annoying something, I don't know how to fix it so 🤷🏻♂️ I'm sorry, it pisses me off it might piss you off but I can't fix it.
> 
> This is the first time I'm writing smut 👉👈
> 
> I didn't proof read this either, oops. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyforyoungho/)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Johnnys_Husband/)


	3. Don't you have a heart!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead

"I changed my mind, I'm staying with you guys." Chan said from the door. 

They all stared at him in confusion and shock for wat felt like forever, they all jumped to their feet an tackled Chan hugging him and saying how glad they were that he was staying. 

Chan laughed harder than he ever has, "you guys are suffocating me." 

"Sorry Hyung." Felix said releasing him, he pressed to his cheek and skipped back inside. 

Jisung hugged Chan's head and kissed the top of his head then scurried inside. One after the other they left inside, leaving Chan with Woojin. 

"So... I'm okay to stay right?" Chan asked suddenly nervous. His eyes widened, he hadn't taken his pills that morning. 

"Of course you are Chan, I wouldn't have it any other way." He said cupping Chan's face in his hands. He gently kissed Chan, his lips soft against Chan's rough and cut lips. 

"Come inside, it's cold out here." Woojin said, he wrapped his arm around Chan's waist leading him inside. 

— 

About a week had past since Chan rejoined his group, his stay so far had been magnificent.

The whole group sat huddled up in the living room trying to get as warm as possible, the heater in their house had broken and they weren't able to fix it yet so they had to rely solely on body heat and warm soups and drinks. 

They were watching some stupid movie when it was interrupted by the news, " 𝘉𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘴, 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘊𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘉𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 

𝘗𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘨.

𝘒𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦, 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳, 5'6, 19, 

𝘐𝘧 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 --------- ." 

Chan cringed at the news, he was putting everyone in danger by doing this, the news just made his guilt even worse. He sighed deeply and leaned back into Woojin. 

"Don't worry about it Channie, they won't find you here." Woojin said pressing a kiss to his head. Chan nodded slightly, he stared at the TV that was now playing the movie again. "Woojin, what if I made the wrong decision? They're looking for me, what if I'm the reason you get caught?" Chan whispered, his eyes filled with tears at the thought of them getting caught. He turned around in Woojin's arms looking him in the eyes as he waited for a answer. "Chan, you didn't make the wrong decision. They won't find us cause of you, no one is going to find us, and if they do we'll run like we always do." Woojin said in a hushed voice. Chan sighed softly and buried his face in Woojin's chest. — It was their first mission since Chan arrived, it was a big one too. The got a message from a very rich and very influential man wanting them to take down one of his biggest competitors. He offered them a great amount of money to do it, so naturally they took the job. They of course were more prepared for this job than the last, the man gave them all the details they would need, what kind of security system they had, who all would be there, etc. The man wanted it done in done in his competitors home so it would be easier. Chan had been out for a while and was pretty shaken up by it, however he had been doing this for years, he knew he could do it. He inhaled deeply and continued getting ready. He stepped out of the supply room to join the others and get ready to leave. "Alright let's do thiis." Jisung said rubbing his hands together, because of his braces his words came out slurred and weird. "Yeah, you guys get going, I'll start working as soon as you leave so get out of here." Changbin said from their desk. "Yeah yeah, we're going." Minho said waving them off, he walked out of the house the other boys following after him . "Alright Minho, you got one job, get us in and get us out, don't fuc it up." Jisung said patting him on the shoulder. "Haha I'm going to kick your ass." Minho said grabbing Jisung by the back of his coat pulling him back to whisper in his ear. Jisung's eyes widened and nodded frantically, Minho smiled and pat his head.

— 

Minho stopped the car half a block away from their targets home, "get going kids." He said shooing them out. 

Woojin, Chan, Jisung and Felix all filled out of the car, silently making their way to the front door. 

"The security system is down, Jisung you're okay to pick the lock." Changbin said over the com. 

"Roger." Jisung said, he dropped to his knees and began the process of picking the lock, he heard a quiet click and stood back up, "voilà." He said pushing open the door with a proud smile on his face. 

"Good job Sungie." Felix said smiling dorkily at Jisung. 

Woojin rolled his eyes and stepped inside, the others trailed after him. Chan looked around the interior of the house was tacky, the only thing that caught his eye were pictures of the man and his family, he had a wife and one baby. 

He picked up the picture smiling at it, they looked so happy in the pictures. His smile quickly turned into a frown, the man they were about to murder had a child and wife and they were about to take him away fro his family. 

He set the picture down and rushed after the others, "He has a family." Chan hissed glaring at Woojin. 

"So what?" Woojin whispered, he opened a door and quickly shut it. 

"We can't kill him! He has a baby, we can't rip hi away from his child and wife!" He hissed. Woojin ignored him and kept walking opening doors as he went. Tat further pissed Chan off. 

He grabbed Woojin by the arm and pulled him around, "Listen to me!" He said his voice n longer a whisper. The two younger boys stared in shock and slowly backed away. 

"I know what it's like to have your family ripped away from you, what it's like to have your family murdered in front of you, I'm not doing this, Woojin." Chan said, his glare was so intense Woojin almost called off the mission. 

"Listen to me, CB. I have no choice but to do this, we are in no position to deny any jobs, I know you aren't ok with this but we have too." Woojin replied, he ripped his arm from Chan's grip and started searching for the right room again. 

Chan glared after Woojin, he refused to take another step. He planted his feet and crossed his arms. "Move that ass, Cb." Woojin growled. 

"No." 

"Move, or I'll move you." Woojin said, he stomped to Chan getting to close for comfort. 

"No, I'm not partaking in his murder." 

Woojin opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when he seen Felix running over, "Boss, we found him." He whispered. 

"Are you sure?" 

"It's the only locked room on this floor so me and Sungie kinda just assumed it was him." He said and the ran back the way he came, Woojin ran after him. 

"Woojin stop!" Chan said running after him. 

By the time the three of them reached the room Jisung had already unlocked the door, "all done." 

Woojin pushed through the door, the man was sleeping alone in his bed, Chan rushed in after him his eyes darted around the room checking if the room was empty. 

It wasn't. The baby's crib was in the left corner next to the man's bed, Chan gasped getting ready to yell, Woojin covered his mouth pulling him out of the room. 

Chan yelled it coming out muffled from Woojin's hand. Woojin closed the door behind him and pushed Chan against the wall, "Get your shit together CB, we have a job to do." He whispered. 

Chan pushed Woojin's hand off his mouth, "The baby is in the room, Kim. "He said. 

Woojin shook his head and went back to the room, he flicked out his knife and loomed over the man, he pressed the knife to the man's throat waking him from his slumber. 

He gasped in shock, "Don't hurt the baby." He whispered. 

"Where's your wife?" Woojin asked in a low voice. 

"She died a month ago, please spare me, I'm all Youngho has." He cried. 

Chan stepped into the room right as Woojin slipped the knife across the man's throat, he grasped his throat, choking on his own blood, "Youngho.", He choked out. 

Chan stared in horror as the man bled to death in his bed, he covered his mouth in disgust. Sure he had killed people before but never like this. 

Before Chan realized what was happening he was at Youngho's side pulling him out of the crib. He grabbed the blanket from the crib and wrapped it around the baby. 

"Hey boss, there's a safe over here! Can i crack it!?" Jisung asked eagerly. Woojin nodded, Jisung immediately got to work cracking it in no time, he slipped all the money into his bag and closed the safe back up. 

Chan glared at Woojin and left the room, he cradled the baby in his arms carful with him, he was so tiny and fragile. He was already half way to the car when the others got out of the house. 

"Chan wait!" Woojin called running after him, Chan ignored him and proceeded to the car. He opened the door to the front seat carefully getting in. 

"What's that?" Minho asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. "It's called a baby." 

Woojin ripped open the door to the front seat practically fuming, "What the fuck are you doing." He yelled. 

"Felix, sweetie get in the car and take the baby, please." He said, Felix nodded and got in the car, Chan passed the baby to Felix and got out of the car. He gently closed the door and turned to Woojin his entire demeanor changed. 

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing? I'm giving a baby a home since you murdered his father!! What did you expect me to do!? Leave him!?" Chan scream putting his hands on his hips. 

"I don't know!! You can't take him!" 

"Fucking watch me! There is no way in fucking hell am I leaving that child alone without someone to watch him, who knows how long it will be before someone finds out his father is dead! And you want me to leave him there so he can die too?? Look at him Woojin! Look at him! He's a tiny helpless baby without a family!!" Chan scream, he shoved Woojin by the shoulder repeatedly. 

"What's wrong with you!? Don't you have a heart!?" He scream practically crying at this point. 

The three other boys stared in shock and fear as Chan scream and shoved Woojin, "wow." Jisung muttered. 

Chan and Woojin glared at each other for a solid two minutes before Chan turned away and went back to the car, he slammed the door once he was in and grabbed the baby from Felix. 

"Chan-" "Shut up and drive Minho." He growled. 

Woojin shouted something from outside and kicked the passenger side door. "I said drive!" He yelled again. 

Minho turned away from Chan and turned on the car and drove away. 

"You guys okay?" Changbin asked over the com, their voice was soft and calming. 

"We're fine binnie." Felix answered. 

"Minho if you don't turn that car around right fucking now there will be hell to pay." Woojin said over the com, he didn't sound angry anymore. 

"Roger that." Minho said, he immediately turned the car around to go get Woojin. 

— 

Once they arrived at the house Chan bolted to his room careful not to rush into anyone or anything. He locked the door behind himself and made a little makeshift nest out of blankets for the baby. 

He gently set the baby in the center and covered him with another blanket, he smiled down at the still sleeping baby, he looked so sweet laying there. 

He heard a knock from his door and the last person's voice he wanted to hear, "Chan open up, I want to talk to you." Woojin said from the other side. 

"Go away, I have nothing to say to you." He replied. 

"Just open the God damn door." 

Chan rolled his eyes and stood, he opened the door and unamused look on his face, "what?" 

"We need to talk." Chan rolled his eyes again and let him in. 

"Say what you need to and then leave." 

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you. I didn't mean to, I think it's wonderful that you took the baby, that's my Chan, always doing what's best for others." Woojin sighed. His gaze fell t the baby sleeping in the makeshift bed. 

"He's pretty cute. So? Do you forgive me?" Woojin asked. 

"Yeah he is cute," Chan smiled at the baby, "Yes I forgive you but that doesn't mean I'm not mad anymore." He said glaring. 

"What if I kiss you? Then will you stop being mad?" Woojin asked a playful smile on his face. 

Chan smiled and tapped his chin, "hmm, let me think... No it won't." 

"Oh really? Let's test something else then." Woojin wrapped his arms around Chan's waist and picked him up, he pressed his lips to Chan's and kissed him gently, he pushed his tongue into Chan's mouth deepening the kiss. 

Chan pulled away his face flushed, "nope, didn't work." He said out of breath. 

"Oh? Let's try something else then. Why don't I take you to my room?" His smirk grew wider. He walked to his room closing the door behind them he tossed Chan on the bed and climbed on top of him. 

He pinned Chan's arms above his head and kissed down his neck, "how about that?" 

"Not quite." 

Woojin laughed softly, "I think you just want kisses." Chan shook his head and pouted. 

"No, I'm still very mad at you." 

"Alright." Woojin held Chan's arms down with one hand while the other slipped up Chan's shirt to play with his nipples. Chan bit his lip keeping any unnecessary sounds in. Woojin kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue into Chan's mouth. 

He grinded down onto Chan gaining a moan from the boy under him. He broke away from. Han and kissed down his neck, his sucked on his collar bone leaving a dark purple hickey. 

He pulled Chan's shirt off and sucked more hickeys onto his chest, painting it bright red and purple. "How about now?" He asked once he was finished covering Chan in hickeys.

Chan nodded his head," yeah, that worked just fine." He laughed. He sat and pulled his shirt back on.

"Woah woah woah, where do you think you're going?" Woojin asked. 

"To the baby?" Chan said cocking an eyebrow at Woojin. 

"So you're just going to leave me like this?" Woojin asked completely outraged. 

Cha thought for a second before nodding, "Yeah." He turned away and went back to his room . 

"Little shit." Woojin laughed. He stalked off to the bathroom to deal with his problem. 

—

Chan woke with a start, his heart racing a million miles an hour, the baby was crying. It was five in the morning not that Chan wouldn't normally be awake then. 

He jumped out of bed to get the baby at the same time Woojin busted into his room to see what was going on. 

He scooped up the baby and rocked it back and forth trying to hush it, "I'm sorry Wooj, go back to bed." He said, he pressed a kiss to Woojin's cheek and brought all his focus t the baby. 

He had him calm in under three minutes, the house fell silent again and all that was left was the sound of Chan talking to the baby. 

"You okay Chan? Do you need more sleep? I can watch him." Woojin offered. 

"No, I got plenty of sleep, I'll be okay." He said smiling at Woojin, he looked sleepy and kind of out of it. 

"Chan, I know you aren't sleeping well, please let me take him." Woojin said, he took the baby from Chan's arms despite his protests. 

"Fine.." he mumbled, he threw himself back in bed, clearly pouting. 

Woojin rolled his eyes and took the baby to his room. 

—

It's was about three hours before the others woke up so that meant Woojin got to spend three hours with the baby, in that amount of time he grew attached to the little punk. 

"Okay, my turn." Chan said reaching for the baby. He was very clearly still tired but he at least looked a little better than before.

He left to the kitchen with the baby in his arms smiling and talking to him, as much as Woojin despised the idea of keeping a baby there he couldn't deny that the kid was cute, or that he made Chan happy. 

"Hey Woojin." He called. 

"What's up?" He asked poking his head into the kitchen. "Two things, one, I'm out of pills, two, what do I feed him?" Chan asked, he looked genuinely concerned, about which Woojin didn't know. "We'll get you pills later on today, as for the baby... You can give him milk? I think?" Woojin questioned, he'd never had to deal with a baby so he was just as lost as Chan. Chan nodded and went to get the milk. "Woojin... We don't have a bottle." He said with a sigh. "Looks like we're going to the store now. Cover your face, we don't want anyone recognizing you." Woojin said, he took the baby so Chan could get ready. He wrapped the baby in a blanket making sure he was nice and cozy. Chan returned with a face mask and sun glasses on and snagged the baby from Woojin, "chop chop Woojin, we don't have all day. — They stared at the formula and bottles in utter confusion, "I am clueless." Chan mumbled. The baby started fussing when they arrived at the store so Chan had been non stop bouncing him in his arms. "Hi, I couldn't help but overhear. I'm a mother of four and I could give you some recommendations?" A woman said from behind them. "Oh please do." Woojin said with a grateful look on his face. "Since your baby is still small he'll need this size nipple." She said pointing them out, it was a large kit of nipples, bottles and bottle cleaners. "And this formula is probably the best. Everyone I know uses it and so do I, but if he doesn't like that one than try this one." She said, she handed them a few containers if formula and smiled "Anything else I can help you with?" She asked. "Nope, I think we've got it, thanks so much for the help ma'am, we really appreciate it." Chan said smiling behind his mask. "If you don't mind me asking, where's his mother? And which of you is the father?" "Oh....She died after little Youngho here was born. And I'm the father." Chan answered, there was a surprising amount of sadness in his voice, he always was a good actor. "Oh how tragic, I'm so sorry t hear that. Raising a child being a single parent can be hard but don't worry you've got this, if you ever need any advice give me a call." She said and handed him a slip of paper with her number on it. "Oh, I'm not alone, my best friend Woojin is here t help me, and I've got all of my supportive friends too. Thanks for the offer." Chan replied. "Of course, have a nice day boys." She smiled and walked away with her buggie full of kids. "Nice lady, let's go find hi some clothes and then go get my pills." Chan said and stalked off. Woojin rolled his eyes but followed anyways pulling he cart with him. The clothing section was surprisingly empty at the moment except for one couple. Chan gasped and ducked behind a shelf, "Get down." He hissed. Woojin ducked down with him worry filling his eyes, "what?" "It's my aunt and uncle, forgot they were having a baby- aww they had a little boy- anyways, they can't see me." Chan whispered. "Chan, your entire face is covered, you'll be fine, let's just get Youngho some clothes and get out of here." Woojin said standing up straight again. Chan huffed and stood up as well, he wasn't expecting to see his aunt on the other side of the shelf. His aunt gasped in shock. "Sorry ma'am, we didn't mean to startle you." Woojin apologized. "No problem at all." She smiled. It was at that moment Youngho decided to start crying, "oh Youngho, not right now." Chan said trying to get calm the baby. His aunt squinted at him, "Your voice sounds awfully familiar." She said suspiciously. "Sorry ma'am, I don't think we've ever met before." Chan said sheepishly, he walked off to calm the baby while Woojin and his aunt talked. "I don't think we've ever met before ma'am. " Woojin answered, he started to worry that she was on to them. "He sounds an awful lot like my nephew Chan. " She said side eyeing him, he was now far enough away from them that he couldn't hear what they were saying. "Look lady, me and my boyfriend don't know you, we've never met you before, and I can guarantee you that he is not your nephew." Woojin said just slightly more aggressive than he intended "Is there a problem here?" Chan's uncle asked as he walked over. "Not at all, I was just leaving." Woojin said giving the two of the one last glare before turning away. "Hold on a tic, come back here, what was going on with you and my wife?" He asked grabbing Woojin's shoulder. "Honey, the boy he's with sounds like Christopher." His wife said quietly. "Chan? He's here?" His uncle asked raising his eyebrows. "Look I don't know any Chan, I don't know what the hell you're talking about! So if you could stop accusing my boyfriend of being someone he's not that'd be fucking fantastic." Woojin growled, he ripped away from Chan's uncle. At the same moment he did Chan walked up behind and Woojin almost elbowed him in the face. "Oh shit, babe, I'm so sorry, you ok?" Woojin asked grabbing his face. "Yeah, I'm okay, are you? Are these people being a problem?" Chan asked, they couldn't tell from behind his mask and glasses but he was sweating bullets. "Kinda but it's okay, I don't want to cause you anymore stress." He kissed his cheek and released his face. "Christopher is that you? Where did you get the baby?" His uncle growled grabbing his arm. Chan gasped in fear, "let go of me," he said, his entire body was shaking an alarming amount, "I don't know who Christopher is." He said, his voice was so shaky. "Don't lie to me young man. Where did you get the baby, did you steal this baby!?" His grip on Chan tightened. "You're hurting me!" Chan cried, he was terrified of his uncle right now, he'd never seen him like this. "Back off!" Woojin scream and shoved Chan's uncle away, "Don't ever touch him again you sick fuck!" Woojin yelled, he stood between Chan and his uncle in a protective manner. "Look guy, I don't know what you are but if my boyfriend tells you he isn't someone you don't lay your hands on even if you don't believe him." "I wasn't lying to you and I didn't steal my baby, he's mine, my wife had him a month ago." Chan sobbed, these were genuine tears. His uncle glared at then both for a second before he turned t walk away his wife following behind him. Chan let out a shaky breath and clutched the baby close to him. "Chan give me the baby. Thank you." He placed the baby in the cart and hugged Chan tight to his chest. "Calm down babe, you're okay, it's okay." He whispered, he rocked the back and forth trying to comfort the younger boy. "Steady your breathing hun, you're going to be okay, don't think about anything but breathing." He combed his fingers through Chan's hair placing kisses on his head. He continued the same movements until Chan's breathing steady and he stopped shaking, Chan clung onto Woojin with desperation. "I'm okay now." He mumbled. "Can we get the stuff now?" He asked pulling away from Woojin, he pulled down a few onesies, sleepers, and outfits he liked and tossed them in the buggie. He exhaled deeply and turned to Woojin. He smiled and nodded in the direction of the pharmacy. — "We're home!" Chan called as he stepped through the doorway. "Let me see what you got!" Hyunjin and Felix both yelled as the ran out of the back room. "Sure, check the bags, except this one, this one is mine." Chan giggled and grabbed the bag containing his pills . "You got a car seat?? With little lions on it?" Felix said, his eyes were wide and his mouth agape. "Yeah, look at the diaper bag it matches the car seat." Chan said pointing to one of the bags. Felix's eyes got wide when he seen the bag. "The clothes are so cute!" Hyunjin yelled, as he pulled out the little outfits. "Right?" "Okay Chan, I think it's time to feed the baby." Woojin said, he plucked the one of the bags off the ground and left to the kitchen dragging Chan with him. Once they were finished feeding and burping the baby they put him down for a nap, Woojin sat all of them down to talk. "Things are going to be different now that we have a baby, our missions will change, we're going to need someone to stay and watch the baby while we're out, although Changbin stays here they can't watch Youngho, who wants to volunteer?" Woojin asked, he looked at all of them waiting for someone to say something. "I could stay," Jeongin said with a shrug, "Well I mean, since no one else is going to volunteer I might as well, besides I'm not much help anyways." "Than you so much Innie." Chan said, he pulled Jeongin in for a hug and pressed a big kiss to his cheek. "You're awesome kiddo." Woojin scrambled Jeongin's hair smiling down at him. Jeongin smiled back up at him and smoothed down his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inside
> 
> This chapter was so mentally exhausting for some reason, it was far worse than the others and now I kinda wanna curl up in bed and die/cry. 
> 
> Again it's not proofread or anything but whatever  
> hope you enjoyed the chapter though ^-^ 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyforyoungho/)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Johnnys_Husband/)


	4. Almost a month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

The had been taking care of Youngho for almost a month now and life with the him was hard, constant crying, constantly wanting to be with Chan even when he couldn't. 

He was a naughty shit, he would pull Felix's earrings, his nose ring, and eyebrow ring. Pull on Jisung's lips, which were still healing from his most recent accident. 

And most of all, he loved pulling Minho and Hyunjin's hair, he was awfully strong for a two month old baby. 

He needed constant attention which was hard to do since the were all extremely busy. He needed to be fed and changed very often as well. 

He would wake up a lot at night screaming bloody murder causing Chan t lose more sleep than he usually did. So in total the baby was getting like fifteen hours of sleep where as Chan would get three on good days. 

He knew that it wasn't good but he refused to let the baby sleep in anyone else's room, Youngho had t stay in his room. He just loved the little guy to much to let anyone else take him, he would miss him.

Woojin however was getting a little bit mad with Chan for it, it was clear he was exhausted and over working himself, it was only when he almost collapsed from exhaustion that any of the took action. 

"That's the last straw Chan. Sit down. You can't keep the baby in your room." Woojin sighed. He handed Chan a glass of water and sat next to me him. 

"We're going to move him to someone else's room, it's clear you can't do this. I know you want to keep him but Chan you're barely sleeping, you almost just collapsed. " 

"But Wooj-" 

"No buts, we have to move him, okay?" He said, he placed his hand on Chan's shoulder and looked at him pleadingly. 

Chan sighed and pouted, "Fine, but once I'm better I'm taking him back." 

"Okay, that's fine. But you need to catch up on sleep first, understand?" He asked.

Chan nodded, he continued to pout as Woojin and Hyunjin moved the crib into Felix's room, why Felix decided to take the baby was a mystery. He was in for hell with the jewelry pulling. 

However it was nice to finally have a break and get some sleep and focus on himself for a change, he could finally go t the doctors and talk about his sleeping problem, go get some bleach to touch up his hair. 

It was nice to pamper himself for once, it felt good. He hadn't been out in ages.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going out!" Chan called, hepulled on his face mask and glasses and left the house. It was s bright out, it was a warm day too, Chan got lucky. 

He decided to pick the bleach first since it was closer. He had scheduled an appointment about a week ago and his appointment just happened to be that day, the timing was amazing. 

As he was picking out the bleach and developer he heard yelling from somewhere in the store, his stomach flipped when he heard running, it was getting closer to hi by the minute. 

He dropped the products and took off running, he pushed open the door to the back exiting, his eyes darted around looking for a place to stay hide. He slid behind one if the cars parked out there and pulled his phone out. 

"Hey Chan wha-" 

"Woojin, they found me. I lost them in the store but they're looking, what do I do?" He said in a rushed whisper. 

"Hold on, calm down you'll be okay. Minho's on his way to get you, just sit tight and don't make any sounds." Woojin said, his voice was calm and slow. 

"He's over here!" A man scream fro beside the car. 

Chan's eyes widened, he jumped t his feet and started running again, 

"Chan! What's going on!?" Woojin scream from over the phone. 

"Get him!" The same ma shouted. Chan could hear multiple sets of footsteps behind him. 

"Find me, Woojin." Chan said into the phone before he threw to the ground, the phone shattered at contact. 

He took a deep breath and willed himself to run faster. He could hear the screeching of tires in the distance, Minho. 

His pace faltered a bit when he heard the tires. He slowed down just enough to where the man could grab, "No!" He scream. 

The man shoved him to the ground, pulling his arms behind his back holding him down, "Let go!" 

"Stay down! Or I'll break your arm!" The man scream. Before Chan knew it he was cuffed and shoved into the back of a police car. 

He could see Minho's car from the corner of his eye, he looked terrified as he watched as Chan was forced into a police car.


	5. Well that was fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the last chapter?? Let me know!

Minho's stared in horror as he watched his friend get slammed to the ground, his arms were pulled behind his back to keep him down. 

He could hear Chan screaming to let him go, he put his mic in his ear and turned it on, "Boss. I was to late." He said. 

"How were you too late!? You're a fucking get away driver! You're soupposed to get places fast!! What the fuck!?" Woojin scream, his voice sounded so broken and sad. 

"I'm sorry Kim, they got him. I can follow to see where they go?" He offered. 

"No.. just.. get back home, we'll figure something out." He said softly. 

— 

"Can't believe we caught him!" One of the officers exclaimed. He had boasting about them catching him on his first try, it was also his first case so that was a plus. 

"Nice job rookie." His senior officer said monotonous. 

The younger officer turned around in his seat, "how's it feel to be be caught by a rookie? Haven't you been in the criminal business for like seven years? You must really suck." He said, he snickered as he said the last part. 

If he hadn't been scared for his life he would have come back with some snide remark, instead he just glared at the ignorant fool.

The man scoffed, "Can't even make a come back." He rolled his eyes and turned around. 

Chan rolled his eyes and leaned against the window, "I don't understand why I'm being arrested. I've done nothing wrong." He mumbled. 

"Look kid, I don't know the exact reason, maybe because you're mentally unstable? I don't know, we're just doing our job." The older man said, he sighed and shook his head. 

"Seunghyun if you could not antagonize him that would be awesome." He glared over at the younger man, he stared in shock his mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

Chan laughed softly and went back to to staring out the window, he really didn't want to go back to jail or the mental institution.

He sighed deeply, this was going to be suck. 

—

Woojin was about to loose his mind, Chan had been gone about a week now, it was all over the news, everyone at Carl's Cavern was talking about. 

Before Chan's parents were murdered and he got caught the first he was one of the most powerful criminals out there, he had connections everywhere, he knew everything about everyone. 

That's how he recruited everyone to his gang, the only reason he was caught was because he let his guard down because of his parents. He became reckless, he didn't care about anything except getting revenge. 

He of course got his revenge, but in the process his identity was exposed and he was captured. It was a whole huge thing when the rest of the criminal world found out.

Everything has been so hectic as of late, the baby wouldn't stop crying, he wanted Chan. Woojin lost Chan, again. The police were on their tail, they were close to being caught. 

And to top it all off he couldn't find Chan, it was rumored that he was in a mental institution a town away from them. 

The planned to go to the institution within the next week or so, they were going to need their whole gang on the mission so that meant they needed to find somewhere safe for the baby. 

— 

"Alright everyone, are you all ready?" Woojin asked as he pulled his gloves further on his hands. 

They all nodded in affirmation. Changbin sat down at their computer and started working, the institution had some very strong equipment in play, although Changbin was a amazing hacker the police and big companies were on to him. 

They had developed a new technology that very few hackers have actually been able crack, it was the same system that the bank had. 

Luckily Changbin had been able to crack it once or twice, however both times their computer had shut down and all of the codes were gone. 

Both times it took two hours or more, so they would have more than enough time to crack the system before they got there. 

The drive was going to be long, they were all on edge, they didn't know if the operation was going to go well, hell they didn't even know if Chan was there.

Felix was practically radiating nervous energy, Chan was like his older brother, he didn't want to loose him again, Chan was all he had. 

Woojin was like a burning ball of rage at this point, they had no reason to take him in this time, they had no proof he had done anything wrong. He was going to get Chan out, even if he had to risk his own safety. 

They were about ten minutes away from the institution when Changbin's voice sounded through the com, "Hey boss, I just hacked into the security cameras." Changbin said, there voice was shaking, with excitement or fear none of them could tell.

"What'd you find?"  
"So it took a while and a lot more work than necessary but." He said, Woojin could tell they was trying to not laugh.

"Changbin."  
"I found Chan Hyung." They said giggling a little. 

"He's there?!" Felix cut in, his voice was so happy. 

"Yeah, they have him on the basement level, one sec... The third basement apparently." Changbin said, the boys could hear them clicking on the computer, "Apparently they think he's extremely dangerous and he's the only person down there, there's a bunch of security guards there." Changbin said, more clicking. 

"The system is down, I hope you guys brought your equipment, his cell is old fashioned." They said, there was excitement in their voice and also nerves. 

"We always have it." Jisung said, malice filled his eyes as he looked at his bag full of equipment. Chan was in for a hell of a surprise. 

— 

"There's only one guard on the main floor so take car of that and the I'll get you through." Changbin said typing away on their computer. 

"Got it. Hyunjin take care of it." Woojin said as he pushed open the door

Hyunjin made his way across the room with insane speed to the unsuspecting guard, he grabbed him by the chin and the top of his head swiftly turned his head, his neck made a sickening crack and he slumped to the floor. 

"Wow Hwan, haven't lost your touch." Changbin said, there was a weird kind of flirtatious tone in his voice.

"You know I haven't baby." He said, the same flirtatious tone in his voice. 

Jisung and Felix gagged and pretended to throw up, "First of all ew," Jisung said, "Second if all ew." Felix finished. 

"Ok that's enough. Changbin can we get through this door?" Woojin asked. He was both smiling at his groups shenanigans and trying to remain serious. 

"Yep." 

The crossed through the door easily, the rushed down the stairs to the first basement, the room had a handful of guards that could be easily taken care of, Woojin didn't want to have to deal with them but unfortunately they had to gettothe other side of the room for the stairs. 

Due to the crappy design of the building, you could only get down one level before you had to switch to the other side of the building and go down those stairs and then repeat. 

Hyunjin, Jisung and Felix moved quickly around the room taking care of the men and women down there. Hyunjin made quick work of breaking their necks, Jisung was flying around the room daggers in hand stabbing people in vital organs and then the throat, it was some kind of sick game to him. 

Felix stood back with Woojin shooting people in the heads, his gun making no sound, thank God for silencers. His aim was perfect, he hit every single one of his targets directly between the eyes Everytime. 

Changbin directed them through the level to the stairs, he informed them of the many guards in the next level, he knew how many where there and where exactly they were. 

This room contained more than the first. The same three worked in a quick manner just like before. Only this time Woojin and Seungmin were helping as well. 

Seungmin had a lot of force in the swing of his bat, he took four years of baseball lessons, he made quick work of slamming his bat into people's skulls and spines. 

Woojin, alongside Felix shot the guards I the head, with all of them working swiftly the room was empty except the five of them in no time, they were all covered in blood which was unfortunate. 

They were at the door t the final level, the room they had Chan in when Changbin scream for them to stop. "It's a trap! They know you're coming!" They scream frantically. 

Woojin stared at the door for a second trying to think of a plan, if only Chan was here than he would have already had a plan, he was a quick thinker, in a matter of minutes Chan would already have a plan, not a single flaw in it. It was one of the many things Woojin loved about him. 

"Jisung, you brought the equipment?" He asked. Jisung handed him the bag and Woojin got to work. With the materials in the bag he managed to make a makeshift gernade. 

"Everyone, get ready to go in." He said sternly, he opened up the door a crack and chucked the gernade in. He jumped away fro the door just to be safe. 

They could hear screaming from the inside and then an explosion, "Now!" Woojin yelled, he threw the door open and rushed into the room. 

Him and Felix started shooting as soon as they seen people. They could hear Jisung's psychotic laughter as he danced around the guards stabbing them, the sick crack of Seungmin's bat against bones, the sound of Hyunjin break necks and beating people down. 

They hadn't had a serious operation since Jeongin became a part of the group, almost four years ago now. And not even that was as serious as this, there wasn't as much death and violence, no high tech security, no Chan to save from God knows what. 

It seemed like they just kept coming, there were s many of the and Woojin wasn't sure if the were going to make it this time. He shook the thought from his head and imagined the treatment they'd been doing to Chan. 

His fear instantly turned to rage, his rage is what fuelled him to speed up the process, he grabbed his second gun from his belt and went in guns blazing. 

The boys knew that one Woojin was pissed there was no getting in his way or trying to stop him, try to do either you might end up dead as well. 

Changbin was barking orders to the other boys, making sure they were okay and being smart about their moves, he didn't even try with Woojin, he knew he couldn't get through to him, the only person who could soothe this Woojin from his insanity was Chan. 

"I'd say you guys have a five minute window before more come. Get opening that sell." Changbin said. 

Jisung made quick work of getting his equipment out and setting off to work, he was like a whole other person when doing this kind of work. Normally he was hyper and a bit psychotic but now he was calm collected and extremely focused. 

The boys waited in anticipation as Jisung worked, finally he got the last of the locks handled and the door was open, Woojin pushed open the door, his face immediately lighting up at the sight of him. 

Chan was sat in the corner of the cell looking at the door in shock, the only shitty thing about was Chan's arms were restrained, they must have been actually scared of him then. 

— 

Chan could hear gun fire and cracking Fri across the door, he retreated from where he was pressed against the door listening to everything all the way to the back of the room. 

For what felt like forever the noises continued and then a new sound started. Something was happening to the door, for a few minutes the sound continued and then stopped as abruptly as it started. 

And then a face he didn't expect to see showed up, Woojin. He stared I shock for a minute and then jumped to his feet. He bolted over to Woojin and slammed into him.

"You actually found me." He said, slight disbelief in his voice. 

"Of course I did, I love you." Woojin replied. 

Chan pulled away from Woojin staring at him in both confused and disbelief. He looked at Woojin's face that seemed 100% serious and genuine. 

"Guys, not time for love confessions, more are on the way. Get going." Changbin said very clearly loosing their cool. 

Woojin pulled the restraints off of Chan and they were all out of the room in a flash. The barely managed to sneak around the guards. It was tricky getting out of the building but they managed. 

Once the reached Minho's car the heard sirens behind them. A smirk played on Minho's face at the sound, "I haven't had a little street fun in a hot minute." He laughed, he pulled his shades on and started up the car. 

The jolted in action and raced down the street. The police hot on his tails, he made an abrupt turn down a one way street. There was oncoming cars but apparently that didn't matter. 

Minho swerved onto the sidewalk easily getting past the cars, he stepped on the gas picking up speed easily. He turned onto a full street passing between cars with ease. 

He turned the wheel and passed under an enormous semi? Chan didn't know he wasn't a car guy. 

He eased into blending in wit the other cars as they drove along the road. He could see the police growing near in the rearview mirror. 

He turned right onto an empty street and whipped the car around back into the traffic he just left, he jumped back in only this time he was going the opposite direction of everyone else. 

He had to get them back to the way home before he forgot where it was, his smile grew wider when he raced past the police cars. He turned the wheel and was on the road back home. "Well that was fun." He said as he pulled his glasses off. Chan stared at them all for a second and then bursted out laughing. "Oh my God! You guys are crazy!" He laughed. He shook his head and smiled. Part of their insanity was his doing, he trained them after all, he was proud of his gang. Hyunjin turned around in his seat to look at Chan, "No more getting captured, Hyung." Hyunjin said an annoying smile playing on his lips. "I'm rusty, let me live." Cha said rolling his eyes. He truly was rusty, sure he had bee back for a month or so but they hadn't got many jobs since Chan came back. He didn't get very much action. — Once they were back at home Changbin hugged Chan tight and then smacked him in the arm, "No more getting captured! You scared me!" They yelled. "Ow! I'm sorry!" Chan yelled back, he pouted and rubbed the spot Changbin hit. Jeongin emerged from his bedroom with the baby, "The babysitter had to call off early." He sighed. The baby was pulling on his lips and crying "Yougho! My baby." Chan rushed to Jeongin's side and took the baby from him, he held the baby close t his chest and placed multiple kisses to his head. It was the first time in a week he wasn't crying, he truly did only love Chan, "oh my sweet boy, how are you? Were you good while I was gone?" He asked, his eyes were glossy with tears as held the baby. "No." Minho's grumbled, "the little thing wouldn't stop crying." Jisung added. "Aw, did you miss me? Well I'm here now, no more crying. Ok?" Chan laughed, he kissed Youngho's head again and placed him in the playpin. "Chan, you got time to talk?" Woojin asked. "Let me shower first." He said. He walked off to the bathroom and left the others in the room in an awkward silence. "What kind of treatments do you think they gave him?" Felix asked finally breaking the silence after what felt like forever. "I have no idea." Woojin answered, he was getting mad all over again just thinking about it, they really had no reason to take him to a mental institution, they had no proof he had done anything wrong recently. "Whatever it was, I want to know." "What are you guys talking about?" Cha asked from the doorway, he looked confused as he dried out his hair. "Nothing. You ready?" Woojin asked. Chan nodded and was led away by Woojin. He led Chan t his bedroom and closed the door behind them, "if you're hoping to have sex I'm putting the kibosh on that." Chan said crossing his arms. "I'm not. We need to talk about what I said in the institution." He said. He sat on his bed with a sigh, he ran his hands through his hair as Chan thought back to the event. "Oh, that... Why? Did you not mean it?" He asked, he sat next to Woojin. He hugged his legs to his chest waiting for Woojin to say something. "That's the thing, I did mean it. But when I did say it, you looked at me funny, like you didn't feel the same way." He sounded sad and was frowning,. Han was practically beaming. "You fool," He laughed, "How are you so oblivious?" Chan took Woojin's face in his hands, running his thumbs across his cheekbones. "Woojin, I've been in love with you for six years. I thought I was pretty obvious about it too. I mean, how could I not love you? You're the most perfect man in the world, you make me so happy, you're funny, kind, caring, so so smart, you're beautiful, a total dork and such a good person. I love every little thing about you, and I have for so long." He said, he pressed their foreheads together as he spoke. Tears slowly ran down his face, he just confessed to the love of his life and now that man wouldn't say anything, "So.. you've loved me for six years and didn't tell me?" He asked. "Yeah." "Why not?" He asked, he pulled away from Chan, looking him in the eyes now. "I didn't think you felt the same way and didn't want to ruin things between us." Chan said sheepishly, he averted his eyes and instead looked at his hands that were folded in his lap. "Who's the fool now?" Woojin asked. Chan looked up offended, Woojin was smiling at him, his eyes held nothing but love and adoration for the ma in front of him. "Chan, I love you, and have for almost as long as you have for me." Woojin pulled the younger into his arms, hugging like it would be the last time he did. Chan hugged back just as tight, he laughed and hid his face in Woojin's neck, Woojin laughed with him. "Kiss each other already!" Jisung scream from the other side of the room. It was t be expected, no one could get a second of privacy in this place. Woojin rolled his eyes and kissed Chan softly and slowly, Chan wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling the older closer, smiling against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mentally exhausted right now, school, writing, and the holiday season has exhausted me and I'm like actually in a horrible mental place that I might take a break from this fic for a while
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and the story thus far.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyforyoungho/)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Johnnys_Husband/)


	6. Let's play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be some parts in here that don't have any spaces between them s please just ignore it, I can't fix it no matter how hard I try , sorry :(

They skidded t a stop behind a dumpster as they waited for the police t round the corner, they could see the men run right past where they were hidden. 

Cha collapsed against the wall behind them trying to catch his breath, "we can't keep doing this." He said still out of breath. 

"What do you mean?" Woojin asked, he glanced at Chan fro the corner of his eye. He couldn't tell if Woojin was glaring or not. 

"It's getting really dangerous, Kim." 

"We don't have time to talk about this now. Let's go." Woojin sighed. He pulled Chan to his feet and they both sprinted back the way they came. 

—  
It was way later that night when Woojin finally came to talk, Chan had just started feeding Youngho when Woojin arrived. 

"About what you said earlier. Tell me why you said that." Woojin sat down in the chair in front of Chan. 

"It's getting risky, they're on to us, Wooj. We have something to come home to now, we have a child to raise now, something to look forward to when we get home. What if something happens to me or you? Or all of us? What about Youngho?" Chan asked. 

He knew one way or the other he was going to quit doing this very soon, he had to be there for his child, he wasn't going to let this child lose his parents again.

Woojin looked at him with an unreadable expression as he thought of his next words, "Chan, you really just expect the boys and Changbin to quit the life they've been living for six years? You think that the police won't find us either way? You expect us to just start living normal lives? You think people aren't going to find you? We aren't quiting" He said his voice stern. His words that started soft quickly turned angry. 

His eyes were filled with rage, Chan glared right back at him with just as much anger. "You're being unreasonable Woojin. Do you have an idea what our group wants?" He asked. Woojin remained silent. 

Chan sighed and handed the baby to Felix who was passing by the room and sat back down, still glaring at Woojin. 

"That's what I thought. News flash buddy they want normal things. Changbin and Hyunjin want to get married in a church and have normal jobs. Jisung and Felix want to go to medical school. Minho wants to be a teacher. Changbin wants to put their skills to good use and become a computer tech. Seungmin and Jeongin just want to live freely for God's sake! And I want to raise my baby in a safe and normal environment, and if that's to much to ask of you then I'll take the baby and find somewhere safe! Hell I'll take him back to the Australia with me " Chan yelled. 

He was now standing in front of Woojin glaring down at him, Woojin stood up getting way too close to Chan, "Chris, you don't know shit. You can't just leave, none of us can. We don't get normal fucking lives, don't be fucking stupid, now get your God damn act together before I make you." He snarled. He stepped away from Chan and stomped out of the room 

Chan could hear him stomping and then slam his bedroom door. He locked the door and sighed he sat against the wall resting his head in his hands, he was confused if he should leave or not. Would he even be able to? 

His mind was spinning, he could hear Woojin yelling to someone about how stupid he was being, someone was knocking on his door asking if he was okay, he could hear Youngho crying and screaming loudly, his own heart beat in his ears. 

He gripped his hair tightly and shut his eyes, heshook his head trying to drown everything out but it seemed t only get louder as the seconds passed. Finally he scream as loud as he could possibly manage and everything thing was quiet, even Youngho. 

He curled into himself, he hugged his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He cried softly for a very long time until he couldn't anymore.

He hadn't noticed that the person at his door was talking to him again, he could briefly make out that he was going to pick the lock. 

Chan rushed to his feet and shoved a chair under the doorknob to stop anyone from getting in. He returned to his place o the floor and just sobbed, he sobbed even though no tears came. 

He was in there for hours on end ignoring everyone's attempts to get him to let the in. He had been crying on and off the whole time but at the moment he was just thinking, weighing his options, finding the faults in both of them. 

He was startled fro his thoughts when he heard Woojin's voice, "Channie, baby, I'm sorry. Can you please open the door, I'm worried about you, we all are. Baby boy please come out, or at least tell me your okay." He said, his voice sounded broken, almost like he had been crying as well. 

Chan rubbed his face and walked over to the the door, he rested his hand against it before replying, "I'm fine." His voice was quiet and he wasn't sure if Woojin heard it or not. 

"Let me see you, I want to see that you're okay. Please." His voice was so soft, it broke Chan's heart to hear him like this, he wanted to let Woojin in but he also didn't. 

For a number of reasons, one he didn't want to let Woojin see him like this, and two he was still mad at him. 

He finally gave into his need to see Woojin and pulled the chair from underneath the doorknob. He gripped the handle tightly for a solid minute before he finally turned it and opened the door. 

Woojin was there looking at Chan sadly, his eyes were slightly bloodshot, he had definitely been crying. He smiled softly when he seen Chan's face. 

He held Chan's face in his hands gently rubbing his thumbs across his cheekbones, wiping away the stray tears that had fallen from his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Chan, I didn't mean anything I said. I was just angry. But I understand what you want, I want it too, but it isn't going to be easy. I just don't want you to get hurt again." He whispered. "It doesn't matter anymore Woojin." Chan said, his voice was hoarse, he pulled away from Woojin and took a step back, "It was a stupid thing t bring up, I'm over it, let's just keep pretending everything is okay and that we aren't horrible people. " He said. He came off more harsh than he meant too. He only realized how bad he came off when Woojin groaned in annoyance, "Chan, c'mon, I didn't mean what I said and I want to have a normal life too. I want to raise our baby with you. Stop being stubborn." He sighed and stepped towards Chan. "Oh no no, we're going to keep being criminals just like you wanted. Who cares if one of us gets hurt again. We'll just pretend it didn't happen cause we were being criminals, cause we're fucked up like that! Hell let's pretend what we're doing isn't wrong! Fuck it let's pretend we aren't murderers who kill children's parents! " He said with fake enthusiasm. He threw his hands up I the air and laughed, he was losing it and it was happening fast. He dropped his hands to his side and waited for Woojin's response. All he did was remain silent and walk closer to Chan. Chan got nervous and stepped back as Woojin got closer to him until he reached his bed and sat down on it staring up at Woojin in confusion. Woojin stood in front of Chan towering over him, he snaked his hand around Chan's throat and Chan knew immediately what was happening. He gulped when he felt Woojin's hand tightening ever so slightly. Woojin only did this on two occasions, in bed, and when he needed Chan t stop being stubborn and listen. Woojin leaned down so he was level with Chan's ear, "Are you going to listen to me now?" He asked. Chan nodded furiously, "Good boy." He stood up straight again and ran his hand through Chan's hair. Chan swallowed hard and looked up at Woojin waiting for what he had to say. "I am sorry I was so rude to you earlier. I just wanted to let you know that what you want isn't easy to accomplish. But we will get through it together and find a way to do it. I want to raise Youngho with you and have a normal life. Is that clear?" He asked. When Chan didn't respond right away he tightened his grip slightly to get Chan to focus again, "Yes." He quickly spit out. "Yes what?" "Yes it's clear." He said. He whined at Woojin when he removed his hand from his throat. Woojin chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped his hand back around Chan's throat as they kissed. He tightened his grip and forced a whine from Chan. He smiled against Chan's lips and pushed his other hand between his legs. He gently ran his fingers along Chan's crotch and then pressed his fingers against it hard. Chan jumped in surprise and moaned loudly. "Sh." Woojin pressed his finger to Chan's lips and then returned it to his throat. His grip tightened, practically choking Chan, he moaned at the feeling bit his lip. "You done being a little shit?" Woojin asked, he raised and eyebrow at the lack of response. He loosened his grip which got Chan's attention, "Yes I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted." He mumbled out. "Good boy, thank you for apologizing." Woojin smiled at him and kissed his lips softly. He removed his hands from Chan and stepped back. He laughed at Chan's look of offense and pinched his cheeks, "You're adorable. Maybe we'll pick this up tomorrow." He said. "Oh you think I'm going to let you?" Chan asked cocking an eyebrow. Woojin rolled his eyes at Chan and pulled him to his feet and led him to his room, he pulled Chan into bed with him and hugged him close as they laid down to sleep. Chan smiled softly against Woojin's chest, this was the life he wanted, to go to bed with Woojin every night, their baby in the crib next to them, to feel Woojin's arms around him. He'd never been more happy than he was now. He didn't want to have any other life. 

—

Chan woke up at the usual time he did, 5 am, he yawned as he untangled himself from Woojin. He got out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

He hopped up on the counter and slowly drank the coffee. As time ticked by he became more awake and more alert. His ears were practically tuned to hear when Youngho was about to start crying. 

Chan looked at the clock on the stove and got confused right away, normally the baby would be crying right now. He set his cup down and hurried to Woojin's room to check on the baby. 

He pulled the little blanket down, his eyes widened and then scream in fear, "Youngho!?" He searched frantically for the baby. 

He ran around the house looking I the playpin's, the cribs, the walker, and his swing. He was no where to be found, he was trembling with fear. 

His entire body was shaking as he absentmindedly turned in a circle in the living room. He felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him, holding him still. 

Chan shook violently in his arms, tears started streaming down his face once he couldn't see the baby anywhere I the room. 

"Chan. Chan, hyung, listen to me. Listen to me hyung. Steady you're breathing, calm down. Youngho is okay." Hyunjin said, he whispered in Chan's ear. 

Chan's breathing was coming in quick short breaths, his eyes darting around the room still hoping that he would see his son somewhere. 

"Hyung, listen to me, focus on my voice and only that. Okay? Youngho is okay, he's with Changbin and Minho. He's safe and sound, there is nothing to worry about. " His voice was soft and soothing to listen too. 

Chan's breathing slowed and his body stopped shaking enough to where Hyunjin could let him go,. "Hyung? Woojin Hyung is going to find Youngho right now okay? He'll be back very soon. Can you stay calm that long?" He held onto Chan's shoulders forcing the older t face him. 

Chan nodded slowly and carefully. Hyunjin brought him over to the couch and made him sit down. 

Within ten minutes Woojin was back without the baby but the other two were with him and the weren't looking t good. A very disheveled Chan rushed to Woojin and grabbed his arms, "Where is he?" Woojin looked down at the floor he's eye teary. 

Hyunjin rushed over to Changbin's and immediately started fussing over them, much t their dismay.

"What the hell were you doing?" He asked, venom lacing his words. 

"Woojin asked us to take the baby out so you could hopefully sleep in. But we were attacked and they stole the baby." Minho's answered quietly. "Did you see who it was? Or where they went? One of you talk to me, please! Where did they take my baby!?" Chan sobbed into his hands, his heart was going a mile a minute as he thought of his baby being in the hands of some psychopath. "We didn't see their faces but we know where they went." Changbin answered after a moment of silence. "Then we have to go there, we need to get him back, and once we do, we're done with this life." Chan stomped out of the room and shouted over his shoulder, "Give me the damn location now." Minho jogged over t his side and started supplying him with information. Suddenly Chan stopped dead in his tracks and whipped towards Minho who stumbled back in shock. When Chan heard where they brought him all he could see was red, he hadn't been this angry since his parents were killed, "Do you have an idea where exactly that place is, Lee Minho?" He asked, he was incredibly mad but his voice remained calm, which scared Minho that much more. "Um... No?" Chan ran his hands through his hair and punched the wall, he let out a pissed of scream and turned towards Woojin, "It's Bambam's place." He spit out. Woojin stared at him jaw slack, did he just say bambam? That explains why Chan was so pissed. Bambam was his once best friend, they used to be in the thieving business together when Chan first started. Bambam was an original member of Chan's gang. Until one day Bambam got jealous of Chan's success and left the group, started his own and then ruined Chan's life. On one of the rare occasions Chan's parents were actually home Bambam brought his gang to Chan's house, waited for Chan to get home. Once he arrived they snuck into his house and restrained him, they brought his parents into the living room and beat the shit out of the right in front of Chan. He scream and begged for Bambam to stop. He pleaded for an explanation of why he was doing this. Finally Bambam got sick of listening to Chan screaming and begging for a explanation and slit their throats. Bambam thought he had done something good for himself, maybe it would teach Chan a lesson and make him leave the scene, wrong. This fuelled Chan's anger and he already had a lot of it, Bambam should have known by now that if you messed with Chan's family there was no way you were going to get away with it alive. Bambam and his group fled the scene when they heard sirens, they tried to pin it on Chan, make people think he was crazy. It didn't work, his neighbors had heard everything, they even seen Bambam flee the scene. Within a few days Chan was at Bambam's doorstep, he had his gang restrain the boys from Bambam's and forced them to watch as he did the same thing Bambam did to his parents. At the last second when he had his knife positioned against his throat he whispered in Bambam's ear, "This is what happens when you mess with my family, you bastard." And then plunged the blade into his throat. Unfortunately someone called the police and got there right as Chan killed Bambam, his didn't have a chance to run or anything. He tried to run but when he did they shot him and incapacitated him allowing then to bring him into custody, Woojin wanted desperately to go save him from the police but the other boys wouldn't allow it.

Then he was gone and they didn't see him for close to a year. It hurt them, they were lost without Chan, they almost got caught so many times without him. 

"Earth to Woojin!" Woojin broke away fro his thoughts at the sound of Chan's voice. He was staring at Woojin like he was stupid. 

"Sorry, uuh, let's go get ready, Minho tell everyone else what's happening." Woojin said. He pushed Chan into the back room with their supplies locking the door behind them. 

He grabbed Chan and hugged him tight, "Youngho will be okay, I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to him. " He place a kiss on Chan's head and then let him go. 

He stepped back to loo in Chan's eyes, he could see nothing but pure fear, the rage from earlier nowhere t be found. "What if he's not Wooj? What if they hurt him cause of what I did to Bambam? What are we going to do?" His voice was so quiet. 

He sounded terrified and worried, he's never been like this, this was the most vulnerable he's ever been, even when he hadn't taken his pills he wasn't this vulnerable. 

Woojin was worried it would cloud his judgement and would make him do something stupid, he prayed it didn't. 

"Channie, they couldn't have know Youngho belonged to you. Nothing will happen, and if it does, well, you know what to do." He squeezed Chan's shoulder and walked away to go get ready. 

— 

The ride to Bambam's hideout was quiet and felt incredibly long. Everyone was on edge about what they had done to Youngho. 

As soon as they were close enough Minho parkedand they all filled out, even Changbin was there, they only came if the were really needed. And those times only included when it involved family or if it was a really big job. In shorter terms, Changbin was special defense. 

They got it the building through a busted window in the back and ran through the building until they found the only lit room and also the only one with a crying baby. 

Chan peeked inside and see his baby, Jackson, and Yugyeom. Yugyeom was Bambam's ex and Jackson was his fiance. They were arguing about the baby. 

"What do we do!? Boss said if we don't get it to shut up we have to get rid of it! They aren't coming!" Yugyeom hissed. He still had that dumb habit of making hand gestures while he spoke. 

Jackson bounced the baby in his arms as he spoke to Yugy, "Well maybe it wasn't even theirs! It was a stupid idea anyways! And what are we going to do with him!?" Jackson said in a hushed voice. 

Yugyeom scoffed and flipped off Jackson, right as he did the rest of the gang stepped into the room through a back entrance. 

JB, who Chan could only assume was their new leader stepped into the room first, his stare ice cold, "Why isn't it quiet yet?" His voice was eerily calm. 

"Sorry boss, we're new to dealing with kids, we don't exactly know how to stop it." Jackson said nervously. 

JB rolled his eyes and ignored him, "They aren't coming so we'll have to dispose of the child." 

Something in Chan snapped at the words, he kicked the door open, gun in hand and stepped into the room, "Get the fuck away from my baby you bitch." He said, his gun was pointed at JB's chest waiting for him to move. 

"You came. What too you so long?" He asked his voice still calm. 

"I didn't find out until later. Now give me my baby back."

"No no, not yet. We have a proposition to make." JB smiled at Chan and sat down in a chair across the room. 

The rest of Chan's group cane rushing in, all brandishing their weapons, ready to attack when needed, "What do you want, JB?" He growled. 

His gun was still pointed at his chest as a warning to not try any funny business. 

"You can have your baby under one condition, you play poker with me." Chan couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. 

"Just like old times."Jackson chirped from beside JB. 

Chan stared Jackson dead I the eyes as he said, "Old times as in before your fiance murdered my parents?' he raised an eyebrow as if daring Jackson t say something.

"So what's the catch Jaebum?" He asked, he slowly lowered his gun and put it back in his jeans. "You always were a bright one Chan. If you win we give the baby back, you lose you still get the baby but we kill one of you." The room fell silent at his words. Chan felt his heart stop at his words, "we kill one of you". He couldn't let that happen, not over ever. "Deal." He finally said. Felix grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Are you insane mate!? You're going to let him kill one of us!?" "No. Cause we aren't going to lose, and if we do, they'll kill me? Isn't that right JB? I killed your leader so it's only fair you get to kill theirs. " He said smoothly. It was impressive how Chan managed to remain calm, especially since he was under an enormous amount of pressure and he was due for another dose of medication. "Let's play." JB said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That choking part...yeah ngl I'm like that lol, that's why I wrote it haha.
> 
> How'd ya like the chapter?


End file.
